jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Tobi-Jerjerrod
''Hallo ! Willkommen in meinem privaten Kommandoraum Als ich geboren wurde lief gerade die Prequel-Trilogie in den Kinos. So kam ich auch bald in den Konakt mit riesigen LEGO Star Wars - Massen. Doch wusste ich nie was ich da in der Hand hielt und schon bald sah ich am PC-Bildschirm meines Bruders das ''Episode I Racer laufen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war es für mich unmöglich mich von Star Wars abzuwenden und wuchs damit auf. Dennoch sah ich die Filme in einer sehr dummen Reihenfolge: Episode IV - Episode I - Episode V - Episode VI - Episode II - Episode III Werdegang in der JP *19.01.17: der Jedipedia beigetreten *19.01.17: Erstellung meiner Benutzerseite *21.01.17: die ersten Kekse an Keks verschenkt *21.01.17: meinen ersten Artikel Obi-Wan & Anakin erstellt! *21.01.17: von TobiThrawn als Mentor angenommen *10.02.17: Abschluss des Obi-Wan & Anakin Artikels! *10.02.17: 200 Barbeitungen *11.02.17: meinen Blog "Wie lange wird Star Wars noch exestieren" erstellt Ein paar Fakten über Mich Meine Freunde nennen mich Tobi. Ich gehe momentan auf eine Realschule und bin in der 9. Klasse im Kunstzweig. Neben meinem Interesse für Kunst befasse ich mich auch gern mit Biologie. Leider gibt es bei Menschen eine viel zu große Vielfalt an Kunst, alsdass man sie verstehen kann. Natürlich bin auch mit ganzem Herzen und vollem Einsatz ein begeisterter Star Wars-Fan, was auch größten Teils meinen Freizeitplan bestimmt. Leider verfüge ich nicht über so ein großes Quellenarsenal wie manch Anderer, doch werde ich nach besten Kräften meinen Beitrag leisten. Quellen in meinem Besitz *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 1'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 2'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 3'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 4'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 5'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)Staffel 6'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' - Hörspiel *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' - Hörspiel *''KotOR - Videogame'' *''KotOR 2 - Videogame'' *''Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Videogame'' *''Episode I Racer - Videogame'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando - Videogame'' *''LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars - Videogame'' *''Star Wars The Force Unleashed - Videogame'' *''The Force Unleashed II - Videogame'' *''Star Wars Empire at War - Videogame'' *''Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption - Videogame'' *''Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy - Videogame'' *''Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast - Videogame'' *''Star Wars Die komplette Encyklopedia - Buch'' *''Star Wars Das Buch der Jedi - Buch'' *''Star Wars Obi-Wan und Anakin - Comicbuch'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Auf Messers Schneide - Comicbuch'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars - Magazin Nr. 33'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars - Magazin Nr. 37'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Sklaven der Republik - Comicheft Nr. 75'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Schlacht um Kohrm - Comicheft Nr. 76'' *''Star Wars Darth Maul Sohn Dathomirs - Comicheft Nr. 125'' *''Star Wars Purge Vaders Rachefeldzug'' - Comicbuch *''Star Wars Darth Vader - Comicheft Nr. 5'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader- Comicheft Nr. 6'' *''Star Wars Showdown auf dem Schmugglermond - Comicheft Nr. 8'' *''Star Wars - Comicheft Nr. 9'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Schatten und Geheimnisse - Comicheft Nr. 10'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Schatten und Geheimnisse - Comicheft Nr. 11'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Schatten und Geheimnisse - Comicheft Nr. 12'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Down - Comicheft Nr. 13'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Down - Comicheft Nr. 14'' *''Star Wars Darth Vader Down - Comicheft Nr. 15'' *''Star Wars Das Gefängnis der Rebellen- Comicheft Nr. 16'' *''Star Wars Das Gefängnis der Rebellen- Comicheft Nr. 17'' *''Star Wars Blutsbande Jango und Boba Fett - Comicbuch'' *''Star Wars Blutsbande In Vaders Schatten - Comicheft Nr. 98'' *''Star Wars Das offizielle Magazin Nr. 52'' *''Star Wars Das offizielle Magazin Nr. 62'' Kategorie:Jedipedianer Kategorie:Menschen